Euclidean distance is used in fields like graphics processing, image processing, spread spectrum communication, amplitude detection for radar systems, receiver demodulation and waveform generation, etc. Some graphics architectures use Euclidean distance (often denoted as SOS, i.e sum of squares) in both two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) space to find a Level of Detail (LOD) map to use for texture mapping. The LOD defines which texture mapping to be used for fetching the texel information and also specifies the filtering quotients. When image resolution goes to 4K or eventually to 8K with 64BPT and 128BPT texel formats, Euclidean Distance algorithms used, e.g., in Texture Sampler units, will need to have higher precision to achieve higher texture quality.